Beso de bienvenida
by rasf333
Summary: Cuando Wendy es obligada a hacer algo que no quiere hacer una persona poco probable tiene la solución perfecta.


Wendy había cometido muchos errores en su vida, algunos motivados por sus propias decisiones y muchos otros por su grupo de amigos que parecía que la ponían a prueba todos los días. Mantener su fachada cool era fácil la mayoría del tiempo con excepción de una que otra ocasión. Maldita presión social pero sería una hipocresía negar que oír su nombre siendo cantado por todos sus compañeros a todo pulmón no era algo agradable. El – WENDY WENDY WENDY- que la banda de amigos gritaba en unísono era como una pared impenetrable, cual fuera la cosa que tenía que hacer lo haría sin la menor duda y se pondría a pensar en las consecuencias cuando estuviera sola en casa y nadie más la pudiera ver.

Viernes por la noche, fiesta en el cabaña del misterio cortesía de Soos el nuevo "Señor Misterio" y un simple beso era el reto de la noche cortesía de Tambry, ¿Quién sería el afortunado? Pues nada menos que Dipper Pines como no podía ser de otra forma. Solo a su mejor amiga se le podía ocurrir algo tan estúpido y aunque en un principio trato de hacer entrar en razón a la extrovertida, eso solo hizo que fuera acreedora de sobrenombres como "Gallina" "Miedosita" o "Aguafiestas" por parte de todo el grupo.

-Vamos Wendy será divertido ver cómo reacciona Dipper después de no verte durante tanto tiempo- sugirió Tambry mientras seguía escribiendo en su celular Dios sabe qué cosa.

-Si, además no es como que algo malo va a pasar.- dijo Lee tratando de convencer a la peliroja.

-Son los mejores amigos, solo se reirán como si nada hubiera pasado y si algo malo pasa solo di que tomaste mucha cerveza y listo- añadió Nate dándole un plan de escape "brillante".

-No es como si fuera algo malo, le estás haciendo un favor al renacuajo ese- dijo Robbie con un tono indiferente mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor de Tambry y miraba desafiante a la leñadora.

-Estoy seguro que besa mejor que tu chico gótico- dijo Wendy con una media sonrisa en su rostro y un semblante de victoria al notar el enojo en la cara de su amigo. Si bien era cierto que ella y Robbie estaban "en buenos términos" siempre odiaba cuando atacaba a Dipper y era un instinto defender al chico de quien fuera sin pensarlo.

-Si tan segura estas ¿Por qué no lo besas?, ¿acaso tienes miedo de que te alla haya olvidado, Roja?- contesto esta vez Robbie burlándose de su exnovia.

Wendy odiaba ese sobrenombre y él lo sabía, cortesía del dorito amarillo menos favorito de todos y por supuesto de todos aquellos que en algún momento la habían querido herir o sacar de sus cabales y nuevamente había funcionado, Wendy había aceptado el reto no sin antes tirar "accidentalmente" su cerveza sobre Robbie acompañado de algunos insultos que harían sentir orgulloso a Stanley al punto de hacerlo llorar.

El grupo se disolvió dejando a Wendy sola y mirando a Dipper quien se encontraba en el otro extremo de la cabaña del misterio hablando con Pacifica. No era sencillo, no era un simple beso de bienvenida y ya, después de todo el joven detective y la leñadora compartían un pasado juntos y eso no solo englobaba su inquebrantable amistad sino mucho más.

En pocas palabras Dipper estaba enamorado, Wendy no lo estaba y todos pueden deducir que fue lo que paso. Muchos tipos huirían al ser rechazados por la mujer de sus sueños pero él no era como los demás, se había quedado y ahora eran mejores amigos, no que Wendy nunca allá pensado en un futuro junto con el cuándo su diferencia de edad no fuera tan relevante pero esa historia es mejor dejarla para otro día.

Habían pasado 10 minutos en los que la pelirroja no se había movido de su lugar, estaba absuelta en sus pensamientos y en imaginar todos los posibles escenarios que resultarían de darle un beso a Dipper. Si Mabel la pudiera ver en este momento se reiría de ella a carcajadas ¿Dónde había quedado la chica cool que todos pensaban que era? Mabel besaría a un chico sin pensarlo… ¿no?

Mientras Wendy decidía si pedir apoyo de la caza parejas o no una mano sobre su hombro la saco del trance.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Thompson preocupado por su amiga.

-Estoy bien, es solo que… ya sabes… todo está bien- dijo Wendy apenas y logrando darle sentido a las palabras que acaba de decir.

El adolescente la miro durante unos momentos, volteo hacia donde Wendy había estado mirando y pregunto nuevamente -¿Te retaron a que besaras al niño, verdad?

La pelirroja suspiro y asintió con la cabeza mostrándose derrotada al no poder encontrar una solución a su dilema, todo parecía indicar que tendría que besar a Dipper y tener que sobrellevar todo lo que ello conllevaba para su mala fortuna.

Thompson se limitó a cruzar sus brazos y bajar un poco la cabeza buscando una solución al problema de su amiga y de inmediato tuvo una realización que ilumino toda su cara.

-¿Tambry no específico donde lo tenías que besar verdad?- pregunto el chico

Wendy no podía estar más sonrojada y avergonzada. -¿Qué te pasa viejo? No quiero besarlo ¿y ahora quieres que lo "sople"? ¡Vamos Thompson esto no es un juego, es de vida o muerte!-

-Lo dudo y no me refería a eso tonta, me refería a que si Tambry no te dijo que lo besaras en los labios, igual y puedes darle un beso en la mejilla. Sigue siendo un beso y el estúpido reto se cumpliría- dijo Thompson un poco sonrojado – O también puedes olvidar el reto y actuar como una persona adulta y no hacer lo que los demás quieran que hagas.

De inmediato una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Wendy y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo al joven que estaba enfrente de ella – ¡TH (teache) eres un genio viejo! ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan genial?

-Desde que le di una paliza a Robbie, Nate y Lee por querer que siguiera siendo su payaso- dijo el adolescente sin titubear y algo orgulloso. – Y creo que el dejar de usar pantalones cortos también tiene algo que ver- agrego con cierta vergüenza al recordar como solía vestir.

-Totalmente- dijo Wendy soltando al chico y esbozando una genuina sonrisa para después voltearse y encontrarse con Dipper –Bien ahora de buscar al afortunado de la noche- fue lo último que ella dijo antes de que los jóvenes se perdiesen entre la multitud que llenaba en ese momento la cabaña del misterio.

Encontrar a Dipper no sería un problema, se había ausentado de la fiesta pero ella sabía exactamente donde se encontraba. Al salir por el ventanal que daba al techo fue un alivio encontrarlo sentado en el borde del pequeño balcón que era el lugar favorito de los dos en todo Gravity Falls.

-Pensé que estarías aquí- dijo emocionada al tener un momento a solas para hablar con Dipper después de su regreso al pueblo.

-Yo también lo pensé- dijo el chico ahora de pie y mirando de frente a su amiga. Había cambiado y no era difícil notarlo. Su pelo era más corto, había crecido hasta llegarle a Wendy a los hombros, sus brazos y piernas ya no parecían fideos sino que tenían un poco de musculo y su voz había dejado de ser tan aguda. Sin embargo lo único que Wendy podía ver en ese momento eran sus ojos, estaban… diferentes, parecían tristes, definitivamente enigmáticos y… ¿profundos tal vez?

-Te ves diferente- dijo la pelirroja sorprendida y al mismo tiempo viendo de pies a cabeza al misterioso muchacho que había tomado el puesto del Dipper Pines que ella conocía.

-Ya no uso pantalones cortos- dijo el joven cazador de monstruos seguido de una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, quien por cierto, estaba vestido con una polo negra, un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y un par de botas.

-Totalmente- fue lo único que ella pudo contestar antes de acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla -Bienvenido a Gravity Falls-

* * *

 ** _¡Espero que les haya gustado! Les pido de favor que dejen su review ya que eso me motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo. Hasta la próxima._**


End file.
